


That's Not My Name

by montynavarrno



Series: The Next Generation [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: PJ is that kid who just says a bunch of hilarious things, this is short but someone wanted more PJ so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the only person who can pick PJ up. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Names are fucking hilarious my dudes

Thomas and James were really desperate. They had to work late at the office, and their usual babysitter was sick with the flu. They had called everybody, but nobody was available to pick up their daughter, PJ, from kindergarten.

Eventually, they resorted to calling Alexander Hamilton.

"I can't pick her up," he said. "I'm about to leave for DC. I think John is off work though. You can try calling him."

Hamilton gave them his husband's number, and then hung up. Thomas called John. He agreed to go pick up PJ. He told him all of the information that he would need to pick up PJ, and assured him that they would call ahead to make sure the school knew who was picking up PJ.

It was a fairly simple job. 

* * *

 

When John arrived at the front office, PJ was sitting in a chair waiting for him, swinging her legs back and forth as her feet didn't reach the ground. When she saw John, her face lit up. "Mr. Laurens!" she squealed. 

"Hi there, PJ," said John, smiling at the little girl. She leapt from her seat and ran over to stand by John as he talked to the receptionist at the front desk to confirm that he was there to pick up PJ.

"Can you tell me your full name?" asked the receptionist, his smile way too perky for someone who had to deal with elementary school kids all day. 

"Yeah. It's John Laurens," said John.

"Mr. Laurens, he said to give your full name," PJ said, tugging on John's hand insistently.

John looked down at her, a confused frown on his face. "I did tell him my full name," he said.

PJ shook her head. "No you didn't."

John squatted down to be on her level. "What do you think my full name is, PJ?" he asked.

"Johnald Laurens."

John couldn't help it. He laughed. So did the receptionist.

"What's so funny?" asked PJ, frowning. 

"John is my full name. There's nobody called Johnald, as far as I know. I just have a very short name. Why did you think my name was Johnald?" John was still giggling at this point. 

"A boy in my class is named Donald, but he says his name is Don." PJ didn't explain much more than that, but it was enough.

John chuckled. "That's a very smart connection to make, PJ. But I promise you, my full name is John Laurens. I can even show you my birth certificate if it will make you feel better."

"What's a birth certificate?"

"I'll tell you on the way out, if it's alright for us to leave," John said, looking at the receptionist for confirmation. The receptionist smiled and waved his hand to tell them to get out.

"Okay, so a birth certificate is what the parents of new babies get when the baby is born."

"Like the receipts at the grocery store."

"Kind of, yeah."

"Did my parents get one?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask them."

Belatedly, John realized that might force James and Thomas into telling PJ that she was adopted. Well, they were smart. They could figure something out.

"Can I see your birth certificate?" PJ asked, moving back to the previous topic.

"Sure."

* * *

"How was she?" asked Thomas as he and James came to pick up PJ.

"She was wonderful," answered John. At the sound of her fathers' voices, PJ came running into the room.

"Daddy! Père! Mr. Laurens' full name isn't Johnald and it says so on his baby receipt!" she yelled as she launched herself at her fathers.

Thomas and James looked at John with confusion. 

"PJ thought my full name was Johnald, and I showed her my birth certificate to prove that it wasn't," he said.

James and Thomas nodded. They knew the story would probably come out in full at the next "squad get together" as Hercules Mulligan had dubbed it. 

* * *

When John told Alex the story of how PJ thought his full name was Johnald, Alex laughed for ten minutes and then proceeded to call John "Johnald" for the rest of the week.

Well, not for the rest of the week. Johnald was a great way to kill the mood.

It was still cute when PJ referred to him as Johnald.

It would probably always be cute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was but I like it.


End file.
